This invention relates to displays and, more particularly to electro-mechanical displays for electronic games and the like.
There have been a number of displays used with various pieces of electronic equipment in order to provide an output for an operator. The simplest and least expensive of these displays use lights, light emitting diodes, or liquid crystal structures in a matrix pattern to provide outputs. Such devices are used almost entirely for the displays of the portable electronic games. Such devices are able to form but a limited variety of patterns. Cathode ray tubes are utilized when a more sophisticated display is required; a cathode ray tube display is capable of providing almost any planar shape or form. These displays are substantially more expensive than are LED and LCD displays however.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel electro-mechanical display capable of describing an unlimited number of different forms.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electro-mechanical display capable of multicolor presentation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inexpensive electro-mechanical display capable of displaying an almost unlimited number of forms utilizing a plurality of colors.